


A Reason

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a reason for my cutie mark," the pony she thought of as a storekeeper said.</p>
<p>Scootaloo frowned, wary of a trick. "Uh... because you sell quills and sofas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason

"There's a reason for my cutie mark," the pony she thought of as a storekeeper said.

Scootaloo frowned, wary of a trick. "Uh... because you sell quills and sofas?"

He shook his head. "That's the easy cover story." He leaned closer, lowering his voice to tell her, "Because to me, a quill falling off a table sounds as loud as a sofa thumping down. I'm a Sentinel."

Scootaloo listened, prick-eared and wide-eyed, to the explanation of the Sentinels who guarded the herd. How they were ever alert, able to sense more than ordinary ponies or even unicorns could.

"You're telling me because I'm one!" Scootaloo said at last, not even a question but an excited yell.

"No, Scootaloo. You won't be a Sentinel." But before she had time to droop in disappointment he made another, even more weighted pronouncement. "You're going to be a Guide."


End file.
